


John "Soap" MacTavish x Reader ~ Patience, my dear friend

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, John "Soap" Mactavish x Reader - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little One shot :) I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	John "Soap" MacTavish x Reader ~ Patience, my dear friend

**John "Soap" MacTavish x Reader ~ Patience, my dear friend**

**_Waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say "I love you", but not everyone can wait and prove it's true..._ **

 

With a sigh you knock on the door in front of you. It was a god damn long day, but you are happy to be back where you belong. Right next to your comrades, friends and team. The Task Force 141 was always your true family. Now you know they are the only one you can trust.

"Yes?", you hear a familiar voice trough the wood of the door. A bit exited you open the door just to see a working Captain. "It's Friday evening and you are still working? Why didn't you join Roach, Ghost and the other boys?", you want to know as a slight smile appears on your lips. Soap raises his head immediately to look at you. "I thought you come back tomorrow", is the only thing he says.

For a brief moment a wave of sadness catches you, while you close the door behind you. "It's better this way. I didn't know that I would see my boyfriend with my sister in our bed. I guess that's how it is when you are in the military ", you tell him the sad story. His face is emotionless, but you are sure that you see anger in his eyes... maybe.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, (Y/N)", Soap doesn't really know what to say. The anger inside of him is boiling like water, but the soldier is a bit happy at the same time. Now he has a chance to confess his feelings for you... someday. A slight smile appears on your lips as you make your way towards him. Without his permission you sit down on his desk.

This situation goes into a direction he might like. "Don't say sorry. He made the decision easier for me, because I wanted to break up with him", you explain, while John comes a bit closer with his chair. Friendly he grabs your hand and squeezes it softly.

"I'm glad that you are not sad. You deserve all luck of the world and someone better than this ... asshole", Soap knows how to cheer you up with a few words. A slight blush appears on your cheeks as his thumb strokes your knuckles. "Thank you. What would I do without you?", you reply smiling and still blushing.

Soap chuckles for a second and stands up to give you a friendly hug. "The better question is what would your team do without you? They need their Captain", Soap answers and wants to take a step back. Suddenly to his surprise you grab his shirt so he can't get away from you. His heart skips a beat as he leans forward to press his lips against yours. The soldier can't control his body anymore. To kiss you is actually what he wanted since he saw you for the first time, but the situation is ... complicated.

"I want and need you right now, Soap. So stop thinking", you mumble against his lips, while you pull him closer to you. "But...", his eyes full of concern meet your beautiful (e/c) ones. "What if you regret it tomorrow?" With a sight you grab his chin. "I can already make my own decision. To be honest I want you since I have met you for the first time", you reply sassy as usual and start to kiss his neck.

Without a further word Soap sweeps away the things on his desk. One of his hands slips under your shirt as he places kisses all over your neck. "So it's true that you teased me always during the training with your super tight shirt", now everything makes sense for him. You can't hold back the laugh. "I wanted to know how far I can go", is your breathless answer.

It isn't the time for talking now. The boys of your teams are out tonight and you two are all alone in his office. You bite your lips as you pull the shirt over his head and throw it behind you. "Like what you see?", Soaps asks with his irresistible smile. Your head stopped to work a few seconds ago so you just nod.

His hands slip under your shirt to undress you like him. The soldier places kisses all over your collarbone. You close your eyes for a second and enjoy his touches. In the meantime his fingers brush over the lace of your black bra. You have never seen him so softly. You take your chance to run your fingers through his Mohawk. Apparently Soap is really enjoying to see you like that. Now it's your turn to make him shiver under your touch.

The tips of your fingers are running over his well build torso down to his belt. It follows your shirts on the ground. Without trouble you open his pants and pull them slowly down. "You little tease", Soap mumbles smiling before he bites your neck playfully. You start to giggle, because you are a bit ticklish there.

"You should know me after all this time working together", you answer, while the soldier opens your bra and throws it to the rest of your clothes. The skin of his hands are rough, but you love how he carries your breasts. A moan escapes your mouth. It's the most beautiful sound Soap has ever heard. Softly the soldier kisses your hardened nipple as his hands went down to your belt.

A slight smile appears on your lips. It was a good idea that you decide to wear your best underwear today. "You are so beautiful", John whispers as his eyes travel over your body trying to catch every little detail. His words are melting your heart like butter in the sun. You can feel the heat in your face.

To skip this moment you pull his boxers down revealing his already hardened manhood. It's another chance to tease the soldier a little bit. You run your fingers along his cock. It drives him almost crazy, while he tries to suppress a moan. "That's really funny for you, right?", Soap shoves you back on the desk so your back is pressed against the cool surface.

"What do you mean?", you ask him with your sweetest and most innocent smile. Within one second he pushes your panties aside. You can feel the tip of his manhood at your already wet folds. Soap bites your neck as he pushes himself into you. It'll be hard to explain the bruises on your neck tomorrow.

Again a moan escapes your mouth. Your fingernails leave scratches along his back. "Uh... Didn't know that you are a little kitty cat", the soldier comments the situation with a short chuckle. "Shut up. You are...", you choke on your own words as he starts to thrusts into you. Soap would laugh about your reaction when he wouldn't be busy with... you know.

"Oh god... It's better ... than I've ever imagined", he whispers in your ear which turns you more on. Suddenly his manhood hits the right spot so you have to suppress a scream of joy. "Right there", you wheeze between your moans. His next deep thrust hits the spot again. You can feel that your climax is drawing near. "It's maybe the ... wrong moment, but ... I love you, Soap", you want to say it before everything is over.

Your walls tightens around his pulsing manhood. Just another thrust sends you two over the edge. The two of you moan the name of the other one into each other's ear. Heavily panting John looks into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. "I love you too, (Y/N)", he replies a bit late.

A smile appears on your lips as he pulls out of you. The funny thing is that you still can't believe that you had sex with another Captain from the Task Force 141. You two take your time to get your clothes together and dress up. "I'll never be able to work in this office again without remembering what happened right now", Soap breaks the ice between the two of you.

Smiling you punch his shoulder playfully, while someone opens the door. Ghost comes into the office followed by the other boys. "(Y/N)! We have missed you... What the hell happened here?", the soldier asks surprised as he looks at the things on the floor. At least Soap and you are dressed. The situation would be awkward.

"We had a little dispute. Nothing dramatic, but you should know us. Both stubborn as hell", it's the best excuse in your head right now. "Who gets me a beer for celebration that I'm back?", you ask the boys smiling. Everyone raises his arm except Soap. The soldiers leave the room without a word.

"(Y/N)... When will I see you again... I mean... You know", John wants to know before you leave the room like the others. A cheeky smile appears on your lips. "Patience is the key to success, my dear friend", you wink at him. It's obviously that you are teasing him again. "Come later to my room." You throw a last glance over your shoulder to see that the soldier is still staring at you with love in his eyes. Why haven't you seen this earlier? It doesn't matter, because the time with him right now is important.

 

**_No matter how long it takes, true love is always worth the wait_ **


End file.
